


If You Went Away Like The Rain

by youhavewings



Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhavewings/pseuds/youhavewings
Summary: They only fit together because it's convenient. Or soDonghothinks.(This is really just a bunch of timestamps where Dongho blunders around without a clue and Jonghyun bides his time.)





	1. Chapter 1

He can’t really be faulted for staring, Dongho’s sure. Not when Jonghyun has that look in eyes, full of fondness for the crowd in front of them.

 

He’s known Jonghyun a long time but life … hasn’t given them opportunities like this until now. He’s never really had the opportunity to see this Jonghyun, all walls down and his face lit up with a guileless smile that’s as free of shadows as anyone could wish for. It’s because Dongho’s been not-quite-staring that he catches the glimmer of tears forming behind that smile and the little gulp Jonghyun makes to try and keep his emotions from overflowing even here and now.

 

_Gods, you ..._

 

He turns Jonghyun around and chucks his sunglasses on Jonghyun’s face a little exasperatedly.

 

* * *

 

“Dongho-yah, here, you can have them back,” Jonghyun tells him after the show.

 

Dongho’s eyes ache from all the crying he’s done and he sniffles, blinking a little before registering that Jonghyun’s just dumped a pair of black sunglasses on his lap.

 

“You look like you need them more than me,” Jonghyun needles and Dongho’s head snaps up. The words he’d been readying as a retort stutter and die when he catches a glimpse of Jonghyun and his darn eyes. Dongho thinks he can read a thank you somewhere in the amusement and slight worry dancing in those eyes.

 

“I was just joking around,” Dongho says a little indignantly.

 

“Is that so?” Jonghyun breaks into a slight smile and continues to hold his stare, his eyes inexplicably warming even further.

 

“What?” Dongho snaps.

 

“Nothing,” Jonghyun shrugs. “I just came to give you this,” He slips an ice pack into Dongho’s hands, patting him almost absently on the shoulders before wandering off. There’s still a secretive little smile playing at the corners of Jonghyun’s lips when he disappears into the crowd of staff, well-wishers and officials cluttering up their changing rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dongho groans after tugging Jonghyun out of the way of a box that nearly lands on his left foot, deftly avoiding Jonghyun’s flailing limbs.

 

“Just sit there and don’t move,” Dongho says more angrily than he means, resisting the cough tickling the back of his throat and the way his heart is pounding a little too hard. They’re helping Minhyun move back in and there are way too many boxes full of their soon-to-be resident bookworm’s damnably _heavy_ tomes stacked in the elevator lobby of their building.

 

They have to clear the boxes before someone gets worked up enough to complain to the building management or worse. Dongho’s almost annoyed enough at how long this is taking to go marching up to Minhyun and ask why he can’t just continue keeping the books in storage - Minhyun's lived without them for close to two years now and Dongho is certain Minhyun can afford it. 

 

(Dongho and Minki had bet Aron five dollars a piece that they’d be getting a complaint no matter how fast they worked. They’d seen the old man living on the fifth floor peering out of his window with an unhappy expression. They don't make half as much the noise they did as half-grown teens with entirely warped sleep rhythms and too little parental supervision, but some of their neighbours just don’t like the idea of living in the same block as an _idol group_.)

 

“”Why aren’t you asleep anyway? Don’t you have a schedule tomorrow morning?”

 

“I came to help, you won't get this done before dinner,” Jonghyun doesn’t listen and starts lifting yet another box, only to yelp when the ill stacked tower collapses right on top of him. Dongho nearly isn’t fast enough this time and he winces when a book clips him hard on an already sore shoulder on the way down.

 

He means to yell at Jonghyun for being careless. For not resting when he can. For not managing to go five seconds without tripping over his own feet. For a dozen other things that Dongho is incredibly angry about. But in the dizzying moments that follow, with Jonghyun’s breaths rasping against his neck as a hundred motes of dust filter through the dying sunlight to settle on them both, Dongho has just enough energy to be terribly glad that they both seem to be okay.

 

“Are you guys alright?” Aron hurries out of the elevator towards the pair, helping to lift the boxes off them, untangle themselves from each and dusting them off. “I heard that from the elevator!”

 

“Dongho saved me,” Jonghyun pretends to swoon and Aron cackles.

 

“If you gave him a penny for every time he saved you from yourself, he’d be rich enough to buy us out”, Aron teased.

 

“”He’d never ask me for money. Would you, Dongho,” Jonghyun turns an imploring stare at him.

 

Dongho only manages a series of sneezes in reply, which has Aron pushing them in the direction of the elevator with a firm hand and directions to go wash the dust off.

 

Jonghyun gives him a sly look and scoots forward until he’s close enough to brush a kiss across the Dongho’s cheek.

 

“Aron hyung, would have, kittens, if he knew, what I’m, rewarding you with,” Jonghyun punctuates each pause with a kiss that has entirely too much teeth in it, and pants, breathless by the end of his sentence. He’s entirely too beautiful like this, his cheeks flushed from the exertions of the afternoon, eyes lit up with mischief, and his faded red hair making him seem more fey than human.

 

“You’re a menace,” Dongho says but pulls him closer, letting Jonghyun steal one last kiss before the tell-tale ding of the elevator approaching a lift landing makes them spring apart.

 

The old man from level five steps on, his gaze flitting across the pair of them. There’s nothing to see but a pair of tousle-haired, tired looking youths, sweat matting their hair to their scalps and their striped near-identical jumpers to their bodies. (If they both look a little like they’re holding back a laugh and can’t quite hide the way they gravitate towards each other, the old man shrugs it off and suppresses a smile of his own. He’s had his secret summer flings and his laughs at the expense of the world in his time.)

 

Dongho manages to keep his face straight until the old man gets off. All it takes is a glance at Jonghyun’s face, brows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut and shoulders quaking to set him off and he falls into Jonghyun in a fit of uncontrollable giggles, holding onto the other for dear life in an attempt to stay upright.

 

Jonghyun must have remembered to press the button for their dorm’s level this time because they eventually tumble into their living room, nearly tripping over Minhyun’s carefully categorised rows of things.

 

Minhyun tries to piece together the story around the bits they manage to get out before shaking his head in exasperation and abandoning his attempt at unpacking to curl his arms around them - he can’t help laughing at them when they’re like this, all senseless with mirth.

 

(Dongho maybe hurts a little at the thought that there’s probably a universe out there where a Kang Dongho isn’t around to rescue a Kim Jonghyun from his misadventures.)


End file.
